One More Night
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: Matt and Mello discuss plans for their final mission, and they make sure to make their last night together meaningful. Rated M


**A/N: This is in honor of Mello and Matt, and the last night they spend together before they die. It was sad for me to write this, but I wanted to do something semi-fluffy for them. So here it is.  
**

* * *

This was absolutely ridiculous, Matt told himself. Why did Mello insist on wearing those unsettlingly tight pants? It couldn't possibly be because they were comfortable...It had to be for the sole purpose of tormenting him. The redhead couldn't remember now how many times he found himself staring as Mello sauntered past him, or how many times he felt the overwhelming urge to reach out and grab that tight, perfect behind. He actually could have sworn he saw a teasing smirk in the blonde's face as he'd walk by. That man could be a bastard at times. A bastard with a perfect ass, but a bastard nonetheless.

"Hey, Matty," the aforementioned blonde said, coming into the living room. "Ready for our mission tomorrow?"

"You're asking if I'm ready do die; you realize that, don't you?"

"Such a pessimist, Matt," Mello sighed, shaking his head. He casually walked over to the redhead and sat next to him on the couch. "Besides, we've risked our lives several times before."

"You don't understand, Mels," Matt said with a sigh. He put out his lit cigarette in the ashtray next to him. "It's...never mind..."

"What, Matt?" Mello asked, reaching his arm across Matt's chest.

"It's not...dying that I'm afraid of, Mello," he replied. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want us to be separated again."

"Oh, Matty...you always have to be so sentimental," the blonde chuckled. "But I do love you for that...and who says for sure that we'll die?"

"Well, Takada's in contact with Kira, who's supposedly in with the Japanese police, who know your name. You could be killed by that notebook, at least. Plus, I'll be facing a horde of pissed-off bodyguards. With guns. We're more than likely not gonna make it out of this alive, Mello," Matt explained. _And if, by some chance, I don't die, but you do, I won't be able to live with myself,_ he thought.

"You'll be fine, as long as you don't put up a fight," Mello said. "If you willingly surrender--say you'll tell them anything--they shouldn't hurt you. But yes, I very well could die tomorrow. Do you know what that means?"

"What?" the other asked.

"It means that this could be our last night together. We need to make it worth something. Starting right n--"

He was cut off suddenly by Matt's lips suddenly pressing hard against his. Then he felt his gloved fingers entangling themselves in his shoulder-length blonde hair.

"I love you so much, Mihael Keehl," Matt whispered in Mello's ear. "I haven't said that nearly enough, and I just wanted to tell you before it's...you know, too late."

"I love you too, Mail Jeevas," the blonde replied, glad to be using his lover's real name for the first time in ages. "And right now, all that matters is now. It's just you and me tonight, baby, and we're gonna make the most of it." He stood up and took the redhead's gloved hand, pulling him up. Then he planted several kisses along his collarbone and moved up to his jawline.

"Mmm...Mello..." Matt sighed, taking in the rich, chocolatey scent of his lover.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we take this somewhere else?" he asked. "Like, I dunno..."

Mello put a finger to his boyfriend's lips, then dragged him down the hallway of the apartment to the bedroom they shared. They'd slept together several times before, but this was going to be different. Before, it was just for the sake of sex, just because it provided satisfaction. But this time would be different, Mello had decided. He was going to pour his whole heart and soul into Matt. Their two bodies would become one.

"Mello," Matt said. "Mihael...you're my everything. If I could make it so that I'd die tomorrow if it'd save you--"

"Shh. I don't want to hear that word tonight. In fact, let's not talk at all," Mello told him. "We'll just communicate with our bodies..."

Matt started to reply, but he suddenly felt Mello's gentle touches, and words escaped him. He put a shaking hand on the zipper of Mello's vest and pulled it down, brushing his fingers over the bare skin along the way. He didn't have to bother with his leather pants; Mello had taken care of that rather quickly, so Matt moved on to undressing himself.

It wasn't two minutes before both men's clothes were lying in a disheveled heap by the bed, and Mello crawled onto the bed, straddling Matt. He placed a hand on either side of the redhead's face, then he pressed his quivering lips to his. He didn't want this kiss to end; he wanted the passion, the love pouring from both of them, to last forever. He brought one hand down to Matt's chest, and he felt his heart beating in sync with his own. After a moment, he felt a hand wrapping itself around him, and he heard Matt let out a soft but pleading moan.

"Mello..." he whispered in a shaky voice.

Mello promptly kissed him again, and muttered, "Mail, my love..." while his lips were still on Matt's.

The couple spend the next several minutes just making out and tenderly exploring each other's bodies, saving the best part for the very end. Eventually they stopped, and Mello simply held his younger lover in his arms.

"I love you, Mail," he whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love--"

"Mello...Mihael," Matt said, pressing his finger to the blonde's lips. "I love you too, but...weren't you the one who said 'Let's not talk; let's just communicate with our bodies'?"

Mello blushed, kissed Matt's hand, and rested his head in the curve of Matt's slender neck. He didn't move again until he felt something poke him down below. Taking this as a signal that the redhead was ready for it, Mello prepared himself for what they both knew would be their final time having sex. And damn it, he was going to make it good.

First, he positioned himself, just as he had so many previous times, while holding his uke's arousal in one hand. This time he stroked it gently, as if it were a fragile object on the verge of breaking, whereas before he would yank on it in blind furious lust, as if attempting to pull it off. He used his other hand to prepare Matt for his entry. He inserted one finger slowly, then another, earning him a small gasp with each one. Then, after ensuring a clean, easy entry, he went inside. He knew exactly where Matt's prostate was, and was careful about slamming straight into it. Again, he wanted the pleasure to last as long as possible, and nailing that certain spot instantly with the force he usually had would sort of defeat that purpose, he figured. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but brushed it away quickly. He was _not_ going to cry, even though deep inside, he really wanted to.

Matt gasped and bit his lip upon feeling Mello's initial penetration. "Mmm, this is nice..." he couldn't help but mutter. "Go deeper...harder..."

Mello obliged eagerly, pulling out a bit and re-entering. He still didn't hit his lover's "sweet spot" as hard as he normally would have, but he still got a pleasured moan out of him.

"Oh, baby...keep pushing. Keep pushing, Mello," the redhead cried, so caught in the moment that he called out his alias out of habit. He let out a series of gasps as he felt Mello continue to pound into him, and arched his back. This felt amazing; he couldn't recall sex ever feeling this good. And that was definitely saying something, considering how often they'd done it before tonight.

Getting more and more aroused by the various noises coming from the man beneath him, Mello decided that now would be a good time to speed things up, just a little.

"Ohhh...sounds like you're liking this as much as I am," Mello purred seductively, stroking Matt's hard, erect member.

"Yeah...it's just, mmm...too bad that...it has to be our la--aaah! Damn, Mel..."

"Shh, we're not gonna talk like that, remember?" the blonde asked, tugging slightly on Matt's hair. The next thing to escape Matt's lips was Mello's name again, once again asking him to go deeper, faster, harder...

"Mello..." he said, almost in a whisper. "Don't stop, please, Mello..."

Mello smirked. "Don't worry. I don't plan on stopping." He confirmed this promise with a slightly harder thrust into his younger lover.

Matt's gasps and moans continued to raise Mello's arousal, and he could tell after several minutes of passionate thrusting that he was dangerously close to climaxing. From the way Matt was writhing, almost impatiently, beneath him, he could tell he was too. Pulling himself out again so that only the head was inside, Mello leaned down and kisssed Matt's neck several times, then he closed his eyes and pushed himself in once more.

"Gah...mmm..._Mihael!_" the redhead shouted as he came all over Mello and himself. He moaned loudly as he felt Mello release inside him, both men shuddering. Matt couldn't remember having an orgasm quite like that before; it absolutely _blew his mind_. He was in such a state of ecstasy that he couldn't think or see straight.

"Ohh, mmnh...Mail..." Mello moaned, letting out the faintest of winces as Matt dug his nails into his tender back. After thrusting a few more times, Mello pulled out for the last time.

"We're a mess, huh?" he asked, glancing down at their naked, sweaty, sticky bodies.

"Yeah," Matt chuckled, "but...let's just wait until morning to shower off. Right now...just hold me, okay?"

Mello wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. "Okay."

Matt yawned and muttered "I love you, Mihael," before falling asleep in the blonde's arms.

"Love you too..." Mello whispered, then he heard the sound of his boyfriend's gentle snoring. Knowing he was now sound asleep, he let out a sigh, then finally broke down and cried himself to sleep. "My sweet, sweet Mail..."


End file.
